character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
All Might (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
|-|Hero Form= |-|True Form= |-|Prime= Summary All Might is the No. 1 Hero and the "Symbol of Peace" who inspired an entire generation of heroes, including Izuku Midoriya, whom he passed the torch of One For All to. He is known for his jolly attitude and utterly flawless public image as the #1 Hero, however, his time as the number one hero has come to an end, and is now simply a regular human being Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''High 7-A '| At least '''6-C, Possibly Low 6-B Name: Toshinori Yagi, "All Might" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hero, Former bearer of "One for All" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Shockwave Generation (Capable of creating shockwaves with his strikes), Pseudo-Air Manipulation (Capable of creating cyclones with his strikes), Weather Manipulation (Can create a shockwave capable of drawing in nearby inclement weather, such as thunderstorms), Transformation (Can shift between his Hero and True Forms at will), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Statistics Amplification (Should be able to use a percentage of one for all to amp his powers in a similar fashion to Deku), Resistance to Power Absorption (One For All cannot be forcibly stolen by the ingestion of All Might's DNA. It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Large Mountain Level '(Via this calc. It should be noted he was likely holding back to not harm Bakugo and Deku) | At least '''Island Level+, possibly Small Country Level '''(Stated that in his prime, just 5 of his punches would contain the power of over 300 as he is now, however All Might stated he had thrown '''over '''300 punches, meaning the result should be much higher than 60x) '''Speed: FTL+ '(Faster than every other character in the show thus should be able to dodge the Navel Laser which is described as light) | At least '''FTL+ '(Far faster in his prime) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M '| At least '''Class M, likely Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Level | At least Island Level+, possibly Small Country Level ''' '''Durability: At least Large Mountain Level '''(Took a blast from All for One while weakened) | At least '''Island Level+, possibly Small Country Level Stamina: High (though, he has a time limit) | Unknown. Higher than before (Likely doesn't have a time limit) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with shockwaves (The aftereffects of his Detroit Smash drew in a thunderstorm at least 14.6 kilometers away) Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: All Might is the top-ranked hero in the world for his countless acts of heroism, having spearheaded multiple operations against villainous teams and saving countless lives during large-scale disasters. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat with an intelligence to match his strength, deducing that Nomu's Shock Absorption had a limit and simply kept beating him until he went over that limit. After a stern talking from Gran Torino, All Might has also started to drop hints for Izuku that allow him to greatly improve over the span of a few hours. However, as a hero to the core, he refuses to go all out if innocent lives could be harmed by the aftereffects of his attacks. Weaknesses: Using One-For-All harms him and he can only use his superhero state for about 3 hours a day (which later decreased to around 1 and 30 mintues after giving Izuku his Quirk). His true form is sickly and often coughs up blood. Due to the destructive nature of his powers, he cannot go all out if there are innocent lives in the crossfire. He has a weak spot on the left side of his torso. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Texas Smash: All Might throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. This move was first used to save Izuku Midoriya from the Sludge Villain. * Detroit Smash: All Might performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch, the punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to split the clouds and make it rain. This move was first used to save Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou from an unknown enemy in Chapter 1. * Missouri Smash: All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hit the enemy on the head while running past them. This move was first used against Vihara Headgear in Chapter 13. * Carolina Smash: All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. This move was first when against Nomu in Chapter 18. * New Hampshire Smash: All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. This move was first used in Chapter 65. * Oklahoma Smash: All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. This move is first used against Nomu in Chapter 89. * United States of Smash: All Might's final move, in which he concentrates all of his remaining power into a single downward strike that is powerful enough to break through All for One's enhancement Quirks and incapacitate him. However, after this move is complete, All Might will lose his use of One For All forever. Key: Weakened | Prime Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6